guild_ballfandomcom-20200215-history
Terrain
Terrain and Ground Terrain plays a big role during the course of a game of Guild Ball, ranging from how the ball reacts to how models traverse the pitch. How Much and Placement There are no set rules for how much terrain and ground to use, as Guild Ball can be played anywhere; from a purpose built pitch to a town square, on an old battleground or in some old ruins – even in a pig field! Just be sure to agree with your opponent to define the terrain before starting the game. If you would like to see guidelines on the amount of terrain and ground to use during a game, these are detailed in the Mob Football Association Organised Play Document, which suggests a reasonable amount of terrain and ground to have on a Pitch. It also suggests appropriate sizes for each type of terrain and ground. Check out www.steamforged.com for this document. Definitions of Terrain and Ground It is possible to use many and varied types of terrain and ground in a game of Guild Ball. For each piece of terrain or ground, agree with your opponent what type it is. Terrain is usually quite obvious, but there will always be pieces that could be defined in multiple ways. It is vital that both players discuss and agree what each piece of terrain is before any game begins. Types of Ground Open-Ground Describes mostly even, clear ground free of any hazards such as grassy fields, streets, roads, tracks, desert tundra and so on. Open-ground is considered the default terrain type for the Pitch so you don’t need to declare this! There are no special rules for this type of terrain. Rough-Ground Rough-ground would be something like thick mud or bogs, puddles, streams, ploughed fields, or ground with trip hazards such as broken masonry, and so on. A model that enters rough-ground at any point during an Advance suffers -2”/-2” MOV. This penalty is only incurred once per Advance for the duration of that Advance. Fast-Ground Fast-ground refers to areas of the pitch such as ice patches, slick mud, wet cobblestones, or wet wooden decking. A model that enters fast-ground at any point during an Advance gains +2”/+2” MOV. This bonus may only be gained once per Advance for the duration of that Advance. Fangtooth Jac Chisel Core Rules - 39 Types of Terrain Cover A model that targets a model with an Attack, while the model being attacked is benefitting from cover, suffers -1 TAC for the duration of the Attack. Obstruction An obstruction is a small/medium height terrain feature e.g. things such as crates, statues, platforms, wagons, boulders, and bales of hay. A model in, or within 1” of the edge of an obstruction benefits from cover. A model may move over an obstruction. Models may end their movement on top of, or be placed on, an obstruction if there is sufficient room to position the model’s base. Models may never Advance over an Obstruction during a Sprint or Charge. While a Player is in control of another Player’s model, that model may not move over obstructions. When a ball-marker makes contact with an obstruction during a scatter, use the rule of least disturbance to place the ball-marker in base contact with the obstruction along the ball-path. Barrier A barrier is an impassable terrain feature, usually due to height. This includes things such as cliffs, buildings and boulders. A model within 1” of the edge of a barrier benefits from cover. A barrier blocks LOS. A model may not move or be placed into or on a barrier. The ball-marker may not be placed on a barrier; if the final landing-spot is within a barrier, or the ball-marker contacts a barrier during a scatter, use the rule of least disturbance to place the ball-marker in base-contact with the barrier along the ball-path. Forest A forest is often represented by a number of trees on a base. A forest is rough-ground. A model within a forest benefits from cover. A model making a Kick while within a forest, or making a Kick to a target-spot or target-model that is within a forest, suffers -1 dice-pool. This penalty is only incurred once per Kick. A model may draw LOS into or out of a forest, but cannot draw LOS through a forest. CONSTRUCTING YOUR OWN TERRAIN From the season 2 organized play doc: ‘Obstructions’ must be no larger than 2” in each dimension. ‘Barriers’ must be no larger than 3” in each dimension. ‘Rough Ground’ and ‘Forests’ must be no larger than 6” in each dimension. ‘Fast Ground’ must be no larger than 3” in each dimension. TimW (Lawyer's Guild) " X" in any direction means that a straight line drawn between any two edges of a terrain piece cannot be longer than X". Terrain can be placed in the Deployment zone subject to the other placement restrictions are listed in the Organised Play document on p5 (for example, not within 6" of the Goal Post). "